Paper and a Bear (on my new account)
by FavouriteLetterNNewAccount
Summary: THIS IS MY NEW ACCOUNT When Dipper tags along with Wendy and her friends to go mountain climbing, he finds out his friend, The Multi-Bear is in danger. Meanwhile, Mabel finds paper that turns whatever she draws into real life.
1. Little Dipper Aftermath

It was night at the Mystery Shack. The attic was dark and empty. The creaking of a door opening filled the air and a pair of feet stepped in.

Dipper hit the light switch and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Mabel followed, brushing Gummy Koalas out of her hair. She was murmuring to herself, jumbling her words like she always did when she was bothered. "Gideonwhen. WillyoulearnI. Wont . Gooutwithyouyou're. Anutcaselittle. Kid.

Mabel fell onto her bed, took a yellow koala out of her hair and bit into it. While she chewed noisily, Dipper took out 3. He finished reading about ghosts, gnomes, manotaurs and some other things he hadn't encountered yet, like zombies and pixies. He flipped to page 84, ghosts, and tried to turn the page. Oddly enough, pages 85 and 86 were being held together.

Dipper pulled and eventually pried the pages apart, only to send the book flying across the room. Mabel turned in her bed. It was obvious she was purposely taking forever to eat that one yellow koala. The book hit her in the head and stuck to her hair. "Gah!" she screamed and pried it out. A page ripped and was pushed somewhere in her hair. She gave the book to Dipper and took another bite out of the koala. Dipper noticed a splotch of glue in Mabel's hair. Had The Writer (the nickname he gave the writer of 3) glued those pages together? But he thought nothing of the rip, and moved on to the next page.


	2. The Cat and the Plans

The next day, Dipper was mopping the floor (a customer had barfed after the "Worlds Most Distracting Object" gave him motion sickness). Wendy and Mabel were playing darts. Wendy threw a dart and landed it dead center. "Yes," she exclaimed with a fist pump. Her phone rang. The ringtone was We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together. Dipper smiled to himself. Maybe she had broken up with Robbie.

But no. After she hung up she turned to the Mystery Twins. "It was Nate," she told them. "Were going mountain climbing, and everyone wants you guys to come along again. There are rumors of a beast living in the mountain we chose." Dipper of course, agreed, and dashed after Wendy. "I'll be here," she said. She liked adventure, but only with Dipper's help. She didn't like it when he spent most of the time going googoo for Wendy. Maybe she could help Grunkle Stan with pricing scams.

**NOTE: I am pausing here to say since the twins split up, Mabel or Dipper in bold before the text means that is which twin it is featuring. Just thought you'd need the FYI**

Dipper

Dipper and Wendy finally arrived in the forest. Lee was taking pictures of Robbie emptying the gasoline from Thompson's van into Thompson's pants. "Hey guys," Wendy greeted. But over the heavy metal CD Nate was playing through his iPod, nobody heard her. "Hey," she said to Dipper, along with a friendly elbow to the waist. "Watch this." She took out her phone and sent a text. Tambry suddenly pulled out her phone and read it. "Hey! Wendy!" She called out moments later.

"So, what are we doing again?" Dipper asked, nervously. Nate picked up a duffel bag. "Mountain climbing," he said. "It's going to be crazy awesome." "The view is good," Tambry said, curtly. "I just want photos for my blog." Robbie, who was glaring at Dipper the whole time, flipped his hair and said, "Well, it's a hard climb. If you want to be Captain Buzzkill and make us go swimming or something…" "No!" Dipper interrupted. "The mountain is good." They all piled in the car.

"Hey, Thompson," Lee asked once they were in the van. "Why are those yoga mats buckled to the roof?" Thompson sighed and turned the key. "We talked about your roof punching problems. I figured this will help you…" Thompson didn't even finish before Lee and Robbie were tearing off the mats.

Mabel

As Dipper and Wendy left, Mabel collected darts from the target. She started up to the attic, where she kept them, when she tripped over the mop Dipper had abandoned on the ground to go with Wendy. Her head banged into the wall. The vibrations caused some paper to fall off a shelf above. The stack of sheets landed perfectly on her chest. "Ooh," she said to herself. Drawing was always a favourite hobby of hers, but she had never found paper at the shack. She ran up to the attic.

Mabel went into the attic and got her arts and crafts bag. She threw the tools she had used to make wax Stan over her shoulder and took out pencil crayons. She spread out the paper on her desk and started to draw a cat. "An orange cat with brownie ears," she narrated as she drew. "And a birthmark shaped like an M for Mabel!" She picked her work up and put it on her bed. But when she turned around, the goat ate it!

"Hey! Bad goat!" Mabel yelled. "You should be ashamed of yourself." But then she heard a noise like someone folding paper outside. She looked out the window and saw a cat. It was an orange cat with brownie ears. "Odd," Mabel whispered. She got some clay from her arts and crafts bag, rolled it into a ball and threw it. It landed in the forest. The cat heard the noise, turned around and ran off. Just before it disappeared into the trees, Mabel saw it had a birthmark shaped like the letter 'M'


End file.
